sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Wendy Naugus
Wendy Naugus is a Mobian troll wizard and the twin sister of Walter Naugus. She commands a group of minions known as the Witchcarters and is currently an Egg Boss of the Egg Army. Appearance Wendy looks like a slimmer, female version of her brother, though somewhat more human in anatomy. She wears a witch's hat, cape, and has a claw instead of a right hand. Like her brother, Wendy also has a long tail, pointed ears, and a horn on her head that is hidden under her hat. She also has medium-long white hair, except around her horn. History Tails' Skypatrol At some point Wendy and her minions seized control of an island and its inhabitants, with Wendy herself threatening to turn any dissenters into crystal. Sometime after this, Wendy assisted her twin brother Walter Naugus successfully kidnap Dr. Eggman and Sonic the Hedgehog in the Egg Storm Chamber and hauled them back to the island. However, Miles "Tails" Prower came to the island and began liberating the inhabitants from Wendy while searching for Sonic. One by one Tails defeated Wendy's minions before encountering Wendy, who, despite having the aid of Walter, was thwarted by Tails and the island's inhabitants were freed from her tyranny. Shattered World Crisis Act Two During the Shattered World Crisis, Wendy, her brother Walter Naugus, and her minions invaded Eggmanland shortly after it became fully operational. In response, Dr. Eggman gathered his various Egg Bosses and formed them into a team to challenge the magicians and reclaim the facility. After the confrontation, Wendy was left at the mercy of Eggman who decides to make her an Egg Boss of his Egg Army. Her first assignment was to find a special conch that he had somehow lost from his inventory. She was later called by Eggman so that he could make use of the Witchcarters by sending them to invade Mobotropolis with the Hooligans and Metal Sonic. This did not please Wendy very much, but due to her affiliation with the Eggman Empire, she had to comply anyway. Personality Wendy is a crazy mischief-maker and takes pleasure in the misfortune of others. She has cowardly tendencies as well, as she quickly changed sides when faced with Eggman's wrath. She appears to have a crush on Eggman, much to his dismay. Despite possessing powerful magic, Wendy is a tech enthusiast, and has made dealings with Eggman in the past by offering to trade ancient trinkets for advanced technology. Unlike her brother Walter, Wendy clams she is never been interested in conquest, despite once ruling over an island with an iron fist. Powers and abilities Wendy possesses Crystalmancy, which allows her to encase her opponents in crystal and control any crystallized robots within range. Wendy can also shapeshift and control the minds of anyone with a weak will or weak mind. Wendy also has a degree of experience using technology. See also * Wendy Naugus * Wendy Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Egg Bosses Category:Mystical beings Category:Characters Category:Mobians Category:Trolls